


No More Lies

by Nuestjjang07



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuestjjang07/pseuds/Nuestjjang07
Summary: "I don't love you, I don't need you.I don't ever want to see you again.'Cause I moved on and things are perfect.I'm okay with us just being friends."These are the lies that I tell myself at night.These are the lies that are keeping me alive.These are the lies".
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42
Collections: Spring Blessings (Nu'est 8th Anniversary Fic Fest)





	No More Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Really, The Cab has many emo/angsty songs, why does no one seem to know them? *sighs* read this while listening to L.I.E by Nuest W and These Are The Lies by The Cab. Enjoy. 🥰

_ Shit. _

It could have been a great day, even perfect, for Minhyun. He closed a deal or two, went out with his officemates to celebrate, drank to their hearts' content—no problem there. 

Not until his officemates left him behind and someone sat beside him by the bar counter. 

It was  _ Dongho. _

His ex-boyfriend.

It's been what, a year or a year and a half since they last saw each other? It's been that long since he left him. Yes—it was him who left him but it hurts him more. But who is he to judge? He doesn't know how the man felt. It might have been the same pain as his, for all he knew.

"Hey there. Nice to see you."

_ Was it really, Dongho? Was it really nice to see me after what I have done to you? _

All he can say is "Hi", because, what else is there to say?

"Are you alone? Can I buy you a drink?"

_ Why are you being so nice to me? Do I even deserve this? _

All he can do is just nod. After all, he can't say no to a free drink, even though they both knew that the two of them have almost zero tolerance to alcohol.

"You don't have to be that awkward around me. We can still be friends, you know?"

_ Can we really? Dongho? Why are you doing this? _

He looks at Dongho intently. He still can't understand how this man can be so civil around him. "How are you really, Dongho-ssi?"

"Dongho-ssi? Really, now, Minhyun-ah. Don't be like that. I'm okay with us just being friends." Dongho said smiling, then he sipped his whiskey. "I'm doing good. Life is so good these days."

_ Wow. He really moved on. Maybe that's why he can talk to me like this. Because he's not affected by me at all. _

_ And why does that hurt? _

"I'm sorry, Dongho. For what happened before." He said, looking at his hands that were wrapped around his shot glass.

Dongho's smile falters slightly but he immediately replaces it with an even bigger smile. "Don't worry about it Minhyun. I've moved on. I don't love you anymore."

_ Did he approach me just to hurt me? _

Dongho caught the attention of the bartender and told him that the drinks were on him, pointing to their drinks. Dongho downs his whiskey and stands up. 

"I have to go, Minhyun. See you around, I guess?" Dongho offers him a handshake which he accepted.

"See you."

He ordered more drinks. This encounter with Dongho made him want to drink until he was drunk enough to forget everything. 

_ It hurts. _ It hurts so much to see that Dongho seemed to have really moved on. But he knows he can't chase Dongho or ask him back, because it was him who left him.

"Minhyun-ah, don't do this to me. I'll wait for you or follow you, whatever it is—just don't leave me."

"No, Dongho. I'm doing this for you." 

_ No shit, he did that to himself because he’s selfish. Because he only thinks of himself. He’s a fucking bastard. _

He started drinking straight from the bottle as memories from that night came crashing in.

"This is your chance to be a producer and songwriter. I can't take this away from you."

"Then, I'll wait for you. Until you finish your business in America. I'll wait for you." 

_ Dongho was crying that night. How dare you Hwang Minhyun? How dare you make the man who only gave you all his love, cry? _

"I don't want you to be distracted. Please, Dongho. Don't make this hard for me." __

To tell you the truth, it agonized him to leave Dongho. But he can't have him waiting for him. Dongho will be popular in no time, he can't miss all the opportunities coming his way. He had to lie to Dongho because he didn't want to hold him back. This had been Dongho’s dream even before he met him. And Minhyun can't also miss the opportunity to work on that project that could change his whole life.

In short, they can't be together at that time, at least that's how Minhyun saw things at his end. He chose his career over Dongho and he thought Dongho should, too. He didn't even give him the chance to choose because at that time he thought he was only doing what's best for Dongho.

_ I'm sorry Dongho. I'm sorry I left you. _

He was ready to get wasted that night or even die from too much intoxication when he heard the live band playing. He didn't know there would be a live band that night, but no surprises there—it’s a Friday night, after all. 

When the singer started to sing, Minhyun felt dizzy. As if the beer and whiskey were not enough to intoxicate him, he felt himself getting drunk to the voice that he was so used to hearing. The voice that used to sing him lullabies until he falls asleep. 

It was Dongho.

And when Dongho sang the first line, it was as if he was pulled back to their conversation a while ago. The fucking idiot that he was. Did he really believe everything that Dongho just told him?

_ "I don't love you, I don't need you _

_ I don't ever want to see you again _

_ 'Cause I moved on and things are perfect _

_ I'm okay with us just being friends"  _

" _ These are the lies that I tell myself at night _

_ These are the lies that are keeping me alive _

_ These are the lies... _ "

Suddenly, Minhyun can feel himself sobering. 

_ Was it all lies? Dongho…  _

_ "'Cause life is so good; I'm doing so good _

_ Don't spend hours sitting here by the phone _

_ 'Cause I don't think about you every single night.’" _

Minhyun leaves his drink on the bar and goes to the stage. He can now see Dongho but he's different from how he was a while ago. 

The Dongho in front of him feels so…. raw. It's evident—he's hurting too. 

Hurting, still.

Dongho sees him from the stage and their eyes met. He can feel every ounce of emotion that Dongho is feeling at that moment. He's looking at him like he's asking him to come back or take him back.

" _ 'Cause the truth is, I'm about to lose it _

_ Don't think I can do this if I'm not with you." _

Dongho suddenly stops singing. He's crying now. Minhyun knows him very well. Dongho’s the type of person who can't continue singing whenever he's crying. And Minhyun is crying too. 

How did they end up like this? 

Oh. It was his fault.

Dongho stands up and goes down the stage. He approaches him and envelopes him into a tight hug. The way Dongho hugs him, makes him realize how much he misses him, how lonely Dongho had been, how wrecked he was when he had left him—all of those were expressed through that one tight hug. And Minhyun hugged him back because that's exactly how he was also feeling at this moment.

He hugged him back tighter, letting Dongho know how he felt too. And it was as if the world had stopped for them. They didn’t care when the band changed the song, or when the people continued to stare at them. 

They were in their own world.

"I can't keep lying to myself, Minhyun-ah." Dongho said, still hugging him, afraid that if he let go, Minhyun would leave again. "I never stopped thinking of you, Minhyun. I never stopped loving you. Come back to me."

It's like music to Minhyun's ears to know how Dongho still wants him, but at the same time it hurts him to see him like this.

Should he really? Is he still allowed to love Dongho after what he did to him? Is he allowed to be selfish and just let himself love Dongho again? He's ashamed of what he did before. He's afraid he would hurt him again.

But if Dongho can forgive him like this, is it not the right time to forgive himself as well? Isn't he being selfish like this for not letting Dongho love him? The man even waited for him even if he didn't ask him to.

Maybe, it's the alcohol talking, although he knows he's sober now more than ever, but he just lets himself be honest, for once. No more choosing because there's no other choice. It's time to go back to his place. And that is back in Dongho's arms.

No more lies.

"Let's start over again, Dongho. This time, no more lies."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for my bby girl for the prompt and thank you for Nufics, for still accepting this hehe. Thank you for the admin's effort really. And thank you, for reading this. 🥰


End file.
